Ultrawoman Citria
Ultrawoman Citria is a former alien scientist entrusted with the power of an Ultra by the Ring of Light. Personality Citria is strict and to-the-point, if she sees something she doesn't like, she makes sure to make it clear. Citria does not hesitate to berate others, even allies, if she believes they are dragging down the team. She is cold and self righteous but does not lack a sense of humour, as she never misses the chance to show it when things lighten up a bit. Deep down she cares deeply about each and every one of her allies, only being so strict to them so they may improve. Citria also tends to pick and choose her hosts, only choosing those she deems heroic in one way or another. Despite this, if the situation demands it she will chose her host at random, which greatly upsets her. Appearance Citria is a slim and moderately tall Ultra sporting yellow and black markings. Silver plates of armour decorate her feet, knees, thighs, chest, shoulders and forearms, each piece having bright yellow zig-zag markings depicted on them, similarly to lightning bolts. Her yellow markings appear to be a mix between the original Ultraman's and Fuma's. She has yellow upside-down V markings right above her knees, yellow elbow markings and a W mark below her protector all of which reminiscent of the original's markings, meanwhile her midriff is more similar to that of Fuma. Black spots line the edges of her marks. Her Colour Timer is in the shape of her diamond, glowing bright cyan and complementing the bright blue sunlight-drawing lines on her protector. Her eyes have an angular shape like Zero's, appearing red in colour. Two yellow bands decorate her otherwise plain crest. History Born to a race of semi-monstrous aliens, Citria aimed high from a young age. She always loved animals, small or giant, and single-handedly took care of all the family pets. After reaching adulthood, she took a wildlife expedition tour across the galaxy and learned about how invaders used rare and powerful species as invasion tools. Wishing to help secure these creatures from the grasp of intergalactic invaders, she spent hundreds of years jumping from one organisation to another in her efforts to stop the use of wildlife for invasions, even working with the Space Garrison for a short period of time. When on a mission on Planet Bleadus she discovered an infant of a thought-to-be-extinct species and took care of it, intending to send it for study, unaware that she was not the only one who had set her sights on the infant. Soon enough, she was pursued by bounty hunters through several solar systems, eventually shooting down her saucer near the Warrior's Peak of the barren Planet O-50. On the brink of death, Citria had managed to save the infant from the rubble and soon perished. But, this was not the end. A bright light emerged from the Warrior's Peak and showered the corpse of the alien, without even knowing it, Citria had been reborn as an Ultra. The Ring on top had seen Citria's sacrifice and deemed her worthy of obtaining the power of Ultraman. It took a bit for the Ultrawoman to get used of her new powers but once she did, she made quick work of her pursuers. Citria then took the infant to a wildlife protection centre and since then continues to protect endangered species across the universe. UltraFan Fight TBA Powers Special * Citrian Cannon : Citria places her arms in an "X" position, charging her gauntlets with golden sparks of energy, she then stretches her arms above her head, still maintaining the "X" position before thrusting them down and placing them in front of her in the standard "+" position. Her beam is bright yellow in colour with a hint of gold. * Azure Flamethrower : Citria charges her fist with bright blue energy before thrusting it forward to fire a blue stream of flames from her knuckle. Can be performed with either hand. * Shining Gatling Gun : Citria can rapidly fire small energy darts from her fingertips. * Flame Burst Wave : Citria condenses excess heat in the area into a single spot, creating a blue orb of flames in front of her. With an energy-coated kick, she launches the fireballs, empowering it further with golden sparks of energy. * Spark Spears : Citria grinds her gauntlets together at such speed and force that the sparks they cause transform into light blue arrows of energy. * Citrian Starlight : Citria gathers energy into her hands before creating a large blue energy shuriken. On contact with her foe, the shuriken with burst into several smaller shuriken that flying circle around her foe, slashing them apart. * Bright Arc : A rapid stream of small energy guillotines shot from her fingertips. * Citrian Twin Blast : Two twin streams of yellow and blue electricity shot from her hands. * Citrian Shock Laser : A bright yellow zig-zagging beam of energy shot from her fingertips, capable of momentarily paralyzing a monster. Physical * Citrian Crash : Citria leaps in the air and delivers a flying kick after a series of flashy yet careful acrobatic movements. * Citrian Clash : Citria strikes her foe with her energy-coated gauntlet. * Citrian Crush : Citria strikes her foe with her energy-coated knee gear. * Shimmering Bomber : A powerful elbow strike. * Smash Flash : A powerful headbutt attack. * Citrian Throw : Citria gets ahold of her foe and throws them above her head. * Citran Blow : Citria sprints towards her foe and delivers a powerful punch, capable of sending them flying for over 200 meters. * Citrian Trap : Citria jumps and wraps her legs around her foe's waist before twisting with her entire body to throw her foe off their feet. * Deadly Leap : Citria picks up her foe and throws them upwards before jumping up herself. She then carefully delivers a chop to their neck with enough force to decapitate the average monster. * Gold Spiral Strike : Citria coats her lower leg armour with a vortex of golden energy before delivering a powerful high kick to her foe's face. * Spiral Storm Strike : Citria levitates in the air and begins to spin before flying towards her foe in the form of a golden energy vortex. * Savage Razor : Citria leaps into the air and begins to spin forward, turning herself into a living Ultra Slash thanks to her back fin. In this form she can slice enemies in half with ease, though controlling her movements is rather tricky. Miscellaneous * Citrian Shield : A bright yellow circular shield. * Citrian Thunder Clap : Citria claps her hands with extreme force, emitting a sound wave that undoes the effects of mind control on anyone in its range. It is used as a form of monster purification. * Rapid Blast Pulse : Citria rapidly thrusts her palms forward and back, firing a series of gentle energy waves capable of pushing back foes. * Citrian Dome : Citria fires a pale blue energy ray at her foe, creating a dome around them for entrapment purposes. * Ultra Rope : From her gauntlets, Citria can summon several long vine-like tendrils that wrap around her foe, immobilizing them. They can also deliver a powerful electric shock. * Citrian Splash : A jet of cool water shot from her fingertips. * Deflection : Using any part of her armour, Citria can deflect weaker projectile attacks such as fireballs. * Teleportation : Citria can engulf herself in a golden vortex of energy before teleporting away in the blink of an eye. * X-Ray Vision : Citria can emit pale red beams of light from her eyes that allow her to see through objects. * Flash Ultra Freezer : Citria can manipulate the water molecules in the atmosphere to create needle-like ice shards. Transformation Citria's current host raises the Citrian Wand into the air and presses the button on the side, they are then engulfed in a bright yellow vortex. Citria's rise scene depicts her emerging from a black background with golden bolts of energy, her arms crossed in an 'X' formation before she raises her left fist. Profile * Height: 49 m * Weight: 33,000 t Profile Edit * Flying Speed: Mach 12 * Running Speed: Mach 4 * Jumping Distance: 1800 m * Jumping Height: 500 m * Swimming Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 115,000 t * Grip Strength: 100,000 t * Age: 14,000 years old (Equivalent to 30 in human years) * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Home Planet: Unknown Alien Planet / O-50 * Human Host: Various * Weakness: Cold Temperatures * Transformation Item: Citrian Wand * Relationships ** Unnamed Parents ** Two younger brothers and an older sister Body Features * Eyes : Angular and bright red in colour, Citria's eyes can see clearly in the vacuum of space and even through walls if she desires. * Colour Timer : Diamond-shaped and shining cyan, her timer functions like that of any other Ultra. * Yellow Bands : Decorating her otherwise plain crest are two yellow bands akin to those of Gaia's. * Back Fin : A rather sharp and long back fin similar to that of Ultraman Ruebe. It can be used to perform her Savage Razor technique. * Full Body Armou'''r : Silver plates of armour decorate her feet, knees, thighs, chest, shoulders and forearms, each piece having bright yellow zig-zag markings depicted on them, similarly to lightning bolts. ** '''Bracers : Two bracers located on her forearms, used to perform certain techniques. ** Protector : Standard Ultra armour. Citria's is vaguely 'V' shaped. *** Ultra Lines : Blue lines decorating her protector, used to gather sunlight. Trivia * Her name was taken from "Citrus", as her personality is sour like one. * Several of Citria's attacks were inspired by those of the Tri-Squad and Ultraman Tregear. Category:UltraFan Fight Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Yellow Ultras